shadows_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hidden Past
This page is currently on Hiatus ---- The Hidden Past of Carlie, formerly known as "Quest for the Past", is a Pokémon Fanfiction. It stars Carlie Declan who starts her Pokémon Journey but to also learn who she is and where she is from. Joining her on her journey is Jordan Anderson, a Trainer trying to find out what he wants to do with his life. Summary Arc 1: Kanto : Found on the beach of Cinnabar Island, a young girl with no memory of herself or past, having only a locket and a shiny Shinx and a Gible with her. Belle Declan, the lady who found her and took her in - and naming her Carlie until her real name is learned - suggests she goes on a journey hoping that it can help her. With no leads to her past, Carlie accepts and goes off on her journey. Arc 2: Orange League : With the end of the Kanto League, Carlie hopes to take time to try to figure out herself but doesn't happen. Her rival, Carmine Cartwright refuses to give in especially after her loss to Carlie in the Quarter-Finals. Carmine challenges Carlie for the Orange League, even though it's one-on-one with the final leader, Drake. Will Carlie accept the challenge? Arc 3: Johto : With Kanto over, Carlie learns about the Johto region from Jordan's father. Deciding to continue with her journey, Carlie and Jordan head over to Johto so she can partake in the Johto League. Once again, she meets new friends and rivals... And possibly find a crush? Arc 4: Hoenn : With the end of the Johto region, Carlie and Jordan head back to Cinnabar Island. But, once again, halfway home they learn of a new region: Hoenn. Heading over to Hoenn, Carlie once again starts collecting Gym Badges to enter the Hoenn League. This round, they are joined by rookie coordinator Ginevra Ferrari as they meet new friends and rivals. Arc 5: Kanto Battle Frontier : After their journey in Hoenn, and saying goodbye to friend Ginvera, Jordan and Carlie head back to the Kanto region. While in Viridian City, Carlie meets a man named Scott and learns of the Kanto Battle Frontier. Interested, she decides to do it. She and Jordan later learn that Ginny was planning on coming to Kanto for the Pokemon Contests, making the trio travel together once again. Arc 6: Sinnoh Arc 7: Unova Arc 8: Kalos Arc 9: Alola : With most of her memories recovered, Carlie heads to the Alola region, where she was originally going to be heading. Joining her again is none other than Jordan. Arriving at the Alola region, Carlie hoped it would be like all other regions, but she gets a shock when legendary Pokemon Tapu Koko takes an interest in her. Characters Arc 1: Kanto * Carlie Declan * Belle Declan * Leslie Anderson * Jordan Anderson * Xavier Anderson * Liesl Hart * Athena Lassiter (Team Rocket) * Ares Logan (Team Rocket) * Jeffrey Erickson (Team Rocket) * Jenny Erickson (Team Rocket) * Caterina Cartwright * Carmine Cartwright * Zackary Cartwright Arc 3: Johto * Juanita Elm * Kieran McCain Arc 4: Hoenn * Ginevra Ferrari * Alessandra Ferrari Arc 6: Sinnoh * Krystian Griffith * Charlotte Griffith * Erys Zervas * Demetria "Demi" Alexandros League Times Also added in are times for how long the Pokemon League will be. * Starting Date: 1 May * Ending Date: 30 June (following Year; Last day to get a Gym Badge) * Check-In: 1 July to 6 July * Arriving at Location: 5 September * Conference Start: 10 September * Conference End: Depends The league will not start up against until May of the next year, which gives trainers the end of the Conference to March to do whatever they please. Festivals are brought to help celebrate the end of a League and to celebrate some holidays between then and the next League. Trivia * The Quest for the Past will combine aspects from the Anime and also the Games. * Regions will take between 14 to 15 months to complete. Category: Stories